custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowplayer (SM)
Shadowplayer is a Toa of Fire, physically altered by his inner darkness. Biography Matoran life As a Ta-Matoran, Alpha lived in Techno-Nui, though he was at one point forced to flee to Metric Nui with his friends Omega, Zeta, Delta, Beta, Gamma, Xi, Theta, and Epsilon. One day, Beta came upon twelve Toa stones, eight of which were taken by Alpha and his friends to the island's Great Temple in search for answers. After Delta parted with them, as he wished to be on his own, they inserted the stones into the slots that represented their districts and were transformed into Toa. Metric Nui War The newly-formed Toa Elementals introduced themselves to the villagers, only for Alpha to witness Epsilon's death from disease and Xi and Theta's betrayal to the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters. Meanwhile, Teridax had rallied all the Makuta to destroy the inhabitants of Metric Nui for good. A massive war ensued, in which the Elementals participated, only for Alpha to watch as his comrades were killed off one by one. Alpha himself was almost killed during a crash landing of a damaged Rockoh he was piloting, which he flew into Makuta Miserix's ship. Alpha survived the incident, but was severely injured and abandoned, his team believing him dead. Reptor and Tanreaa helped his recovery, only for him to go insane and begin a maniacal rampage throughout the island. His rescuers were also killed. Order of Mata Nui The Order of Mata Nui later approached him, wishing to claim him before the Dark Hunters or Makuta did, and he was asked to join by the Mersion known as Mersery. Alpha accepted, and was brought to the island of Daxia for initiation. Alpha eventually became close friends with two Toa, Jarodin and Galika, with whom he was grouped. Antharix, their mentor, claimed that he expected great things from the three, but he eventually died from a mysterious disease. Alpha was shell-shocked by the emotional blow, causing the effects of the psychological recovery that he had undergone since his induction into the organization to be shattered, bringing the repressed memories of his murderous rampage back to the surface. Alpha went insane once again, killing the Matoran Photak and in the process drawing the attention of the Shadowed One, who recognized his potential as the Order had and invited him to join the Dark Hunters. Dark Hunters Upon joining, he allowed the Shadowed One to infect him with demon blood in order to prove he was a trustworthy member, causing his inner shadow to mutate him. To recognize his new form, Alpha took the name "Shadowplayer." During one of his missions, the universal collision occurred, and Shadowplayer was hired by Shadowmaster to stop the heroes approaching his fortress. Abilities and Traits Ever since his descent into insanity following his near-death as Alpha, Shadowplayer has been very unstable psychologically. As a result, severe emotional turmoil can cause him to go on a murderous rampage. His mental instability was heightened after his mutation. As a Toa, Alpha had full control over fire, and wielded a pair of double swords as well as a Hau Nuva. When he was mutated, his mask was replaced by a first-stage Hau, though he retained his powers. Appearances *Collision Trivia *Shadowplayer belongs to Jman98. *The biography, up until the universal collision, and the abilities and traits were written by Jman98.